The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea, botanically known as Hydrangea hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Agrihydravier’.
The new Hydrangea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Hydrangea cultivars with strong stems, large inflorescences and attractive flower color.
The new Hydrangea originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 15, 2001 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, of a proprietary selection of Hydrangea hybrida identified as code number 99158-09, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Hydrangea hybrida identified as code number 200013, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hydrangea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Glandorf, Germany on Mar. 15, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hydrangea by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in a greenhouse in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since Mar. 15, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Hydrangea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.